


意外的发情期

by Helk



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helk/pseuds/Helk





	意外的发情期

直播关掉的一瞬间，朴志晟赶紧拉着他家乐乐就往外跑。李帝努看着冷着脸的黄仁俊和笑眯眯的罗渽民，也没有停留半步。  
“你……”黄仁俊摸着刚刚被吻过的后颈，刚准备开口骂人就看到罗渽民那张无公害的脸，气势瞬间弱了一半“你刚刚干什么？”  
“仁俊最近没有不舒服吗？”  
因为罗渽民去印尼的关系，黄仁俊最近有在吃舒缓发情期的药剂。原本想着最近应该不会有什么问题，可被怎么一问他又有些担心。  
罗渽民看着他一副若有所思的样子，起身搂住黄仁俊得腰又在他的后颈处闻了两下  
“喂，你不要再释放信息素了”  
“好好好，那让我抱一会儿行吗？”  
这话说的黄仁俊有些脸红，但是也没推开抱着自己的手。

现下队里除了两个忙内都已经分化完了，之前有点苗头的也在公司的默认下进行了友好的互帮互助，罗渽民和黄仁俊自然也不例外。

黄仁俊闻着空气中淡淡的蜜桃味儿觉得自己的头稍稍有些疼，轻轻拍了下圈着自己的手示意让他松开。  
“你怎么又黑了？”  
“哎呀，印尼天气太好了”  
“你看看你现在哪里像个蜜桃”  
“你也不像绿茶啊”  
“……”  
代替回答的是黄仁俊头也不回的背影，罗渽民意识到自己又说错话了，赶紧追上去哄。

发情期来的很突然，可能是因为药的原因这次的发情期来的很凶。黄仁俊躲在被子里疼的有些颤抖，伸出手艰难的拿起了手机  
“娜娜，我……我好像……”  
罗渽民一听黄仁俊的语气就明白发生了什么，他赶紧叫醒李帝努可怜巴巴的求人能不能回家一晚上。  
“你啊……”  
“拜托拜托”  
“一顿饭”  
“可以可以”

等人走了以后罗渽民赶紧去了黄仁俊房间，一开门就看见床上抖动的人，他释放了一些信息素试图稳定一下他的情绪。  
黄仁俊闻到了熟悉的蜜桃味儿感觉到自己的疼痛得到了一些缓解，然后下一秒就被熟悉的怀抱给圈住了。  
熟悉的气息环绕在耳畔，嘴唇游走在腺体边缘  
“仁俊，你还好吗？”  
“唔……难受”  
耳畔的声音将黄仁俊带到了另一个世界，他着急的寻找着罗渽民的嘴唇，急切的想感受到他的存在。  
罗渽民一只手轻拍着黄仁俊的背示意他放松，另一只手也没有放缓解开人衣服的速度  
“为什么只脱我的衣服？”此时的黄仁俊直白的可爱，罗渽民看着又狠狠的亲了一口，接着说到：“那仁俊来解吧”  
说着停下了手上的动作，双手一放躺在床上，等着黄仁俊动手  
“解就解，怕你啊”

黄仁俊就这样跨坐在罗渽民身上，手快速的解着罗渽民睡衣的扣子，眼看着要解完的时候被罗渽民一扑压在了底下  
“好了，游戏结束了”  
黄仁俊还没来得及说话就被一吻封唇，发情期的时候没有害羞一说，他大大方方的搂住了罗渽民的脖子，主动送上自己的唇舌。  
罗渽民脱掉被黄仁俊解开的睡衣，手也慢慢的游走到他的身后。因为发情期的原因，即使没有扩张后穴也已经湿的不行，黄仁俊感觉到手指探进去的时候没忍住呻吟了一声。  
罗渽民的亲吻也从嘴巴滑到了胸口，随即又在乳首咬了一口，惹得黄仁俊只喊痛  
“你……你轻一点”  
“好”

这边亲着那边扩张也没有停，感觉到黄仁俊适应的差不多了，罗渽民抽出手准备正式开始这一场情事。

 

“嗯”  
刚刚进入的摩擦惹得黄仁俊不自觉的哼出了声，罗渽民听着这一声声的娇喘，没忍住一下进到了底  
“啊”  
“仁俊啊，我忍不住了”  
“那你也慢一点”  
“那现在呢？我可以动了吗？”  
“你……你动吧”  
罗渽民想着刚刚黄仁俊皱着的眉头，浅浅的开始抽插。黄仁俊适应了一开始的疼痛后，罗渽民还是没有加快动作，他自己收缩了一下后穴，暗示着让人加快点动作。  
罗渽民得到了鼓励也不再磨蹭，加快了抽插的速度。嘴唇也慢慢的移到了腺体上，舌头有一下没一下的舔着腺体，似咬非咬的磨的黄仁俊难受。  
“你能不能干脆点”  
“仁俊，我这次可以做到底吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我说，我可以完全拥有你吗？”

不给人反应的机会，罗渽民就着结合的姿势将人抱起来，黄仁俊觉得自己被进入到了一个未曾体验过的深度，一瞬间的快感涌上心头，也无暇顾及罗渽民的话。只能抱住罗渽民贴在自己胸口的头，让他慢一点

“仁俊，仁俊，娜娜真的好喜欢仁俊。”

“把你自己交给我好不好？”

“给我生个小仁俊好不好？”

 

“唔……什么？”  
听到罗渽民最后一句话的时候黄仁俊反应了过来，用力的想推开罗渽民，但是从身形到力量的差距都注定他没有办法推开罗渽民。  
罗渽民加快了抽动的速度，每一下都碾压过黄仁俊的敏感点。  
“慢一点，娜娜！我……我……”  
“仁俊，给我好不好？让我彻底标记你好不好”  
黄仁俊后穴不停地收缩让罗渽民意识到他快到了，这也让他越来越忍不住心中的想法。他放慢了抽插的速度，加重了顶弄的力度，每一下都让黄仁俊的防线崩溃了一些。  
听到罗渽民低沉的声音又在耳畔想起，黄仁俊终是没抵住诱惑，像是被牵引了一下说到：“好”

“仁俊，我爱你”  
还没来得及回应就感觉到后颈处传来一阵疼痛，绿茶和蜜桃的味儿在空气中混合，黄仁俊觉得时间一下回到罗渽民刚分化的那天

“仁俊啊！我以后就可以保护你了”

“仁俊啊，只让我一个人帮你好不好？”

“仁俊啊，我们以后的孩子一定会很漂亮的对不对？”

不知道什么时候起，他和自己说话开头一定是“仁俊啊”

也不知道什么时候起自己心里好像除了他就再没有别的想法了。

“仁俊在想什么？这个时候竟然都会分神？”  
再次反应过来的时候那人已经顶到了自己的生殖腔，这和之前的疼痛完全没有办法相比。但是他还是忍着痛回答着罗渽民的话：“在……在想，我们的孩子会有多漂亮”

“一定会是我们队里生的最好看的孩子。我可是罗渽民啊”


End file.
